Random
by Akatsuki Yuuki-sama
Summary: Hi! Sorry for not updating on Sunday morning but I'm here now. Chapter 5 is up! better review for your favorite parings even if it's a otp or brotp I will be delighted to grant your request. But if your a newcomer, might as well read the rules first to avoid misunderstandings... Good Luck and Enjoy! Chapter 5!...
1. I'm Thankful Of Meeting You This Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: This is a random fanfic, a collection of one-shots. The rules are; 1. Request as many as you like. 2. Give the details such as the characters, title or if you want you can even tell me the details of what you want to happen in your request by posting a review. 3. The first to request will have they're request posted next week (But others can still post as many requests). 4. I don't do male/male fics and fem/fem, I only do male/female fics. But you can still request your fav pairings by switching their genders. 5. I don't accept or do mature fics which involves sexual intercourse. 6. If there's no request at the moment I will post an update based on my request Hahaha. I plan to accept 20 request so far, but if you guys insist to go on I will be more happy to make a 100 or even more. **

**I took back what I said about that pentagon thing and I just want to call this a Pyramid... Hehehe enjoy guys..**

**Title:** I'm Thankful Of Meeting You This Way

**Summary: **A certain heart-throb is running away from his fans and suddenly bumps a girl he once met in the Winter Cup. They went to a coffee shop and talked. Is it possible to fall in love instantly to a girl you barely know?.

"..." Dialogue

_**'...' Thought**_

"You've got to be kidding me?!" he uttered at the girls coming his way, screeching and giggling

_**'I mean seriously, I have just gotten out of the house to have some fresh air'**_ he turned pretending not to notice them but they run to him so he have to leave and run faster than them since he's an athlete he outrun them

"That was close?" he murmured

"KYAAHH! Tatsu-kun is here!" a girl shouted

"OH YEAH IT IS HIM!" the other girl said, they started to catch him but he run fast

"Wait Tatsuya-kun!" they all shouted calling out his name

_**'What do they want?"**_ he asked in his thoughts as he looked behind and the girls chasing him increased every second

_**'Seriously?' **_he continued to run and when he looked behind nobody was tailing him anymore

_**'They're finally gone. Isn't there any girl out there who is different from them?'**_ he asked himself, not paying attention on the road he accidentally bump someone and that person fell.

"Oh sorry about that- ah? you?- I know you?" Himuro asked the person as he offers a hand

"Oh you're from Yosen" the person said when accepted his offer

"Yeah, and your from Seirin" the person nodded "Your their Coach right?" asked Himuro

"I'm Aida Riko Seirin's basketball Coach, I don't quite remember your name"

"Himuro Tatsuya- Nice meeting you again" he offered a handshake and she accepted it

"Yeah nice to meet you too, you look like you're in a hurry" she said

"Ah yeah some girls were chasing me" said Himuro

"I see" she murmured

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" he asked nicely

"Eh?" she asked confused

"I mean, I need help and I need to talk to someone" he confessed

"But why me? Why not your teammates like Murasakibara-kun or Kagami-kun? They would understand you more than me" she pointed out

"I think a girl like you would help me on this one" he said. Riko agreed and they went to a coffee shop not far from there

"So what was that you want to talk about?" Riko asked, he sipped his coffee before answering her

"What seems to be happening?" he asked "Why is the air all covered with weird aura since this morning?" he continued

"Oh maybe it's because tomorrows Valentines day" said Riko

"Oh really? So do you have any gifts already?" Himuro asked

"Oh no, I don't have someone to give chocolates to" Riko said as she chuckled a bit at the thought of her giving chocolates to men

"Really? Why not?" Himuro asked he seems to be interested

"I don't have love interest in anyone at the moment, I'm pretty busy for my boys" she answered more serious now

"Really?!" he asked surprised.

Why are you so surprised?" she asked him

"I thought you and your no. 7 were together" he said

"Teppei? Oh no were just close friends, what makes you think we have a relationship?" Riko asked

"You looked really worried about him when his knees hurt that you stayed with him" he said

"Well we're close friends and he's one of my players so I have to take care of him" she simply answer

"What about your Captain?" he asked

"Hyuuga's my childhood friend, it would be weird if we dated" she chuckled at the thought of her having a date with Hyuuga he just chuckled either. They suddenly turned silent.

"Huh? That's funny" he chuckled lowly

"What?" she asked

"Oh it's nothing" he took another sip

_**'Your definitely different from the others'**_ he noted in his mind as he let out a warm smile

"What's the problem you wanna talk about?" she brought back the topic

"Yeah right, lately more and more girls are chasing me around" he said "I keep on ignoring their love notes, gifts, screams and even their presence but they still can't understand" Riko stared at him while he continued open up

"Many of my teammates except Atsushi said that I'm lucky that many girls like me and chasing me around even at our age or older than us. They're also jealous at that fact, but for me it's a burden to be chased by many, since they follow you around every time they caught you. It's like living as a criminal whose been wanted and has a bounty on his head. Sometimes I wish they switch lives with me so they know how I feel. But mostly I just want to meet a girl different from those who chase me" he spoke the last words softly as he stared at Riko who was rubbing her nape.

"Well" Riko started, Himuro turned to her "They don't know you, they only like you because of what they thought you are. Most girls like guys by they're looks. If you show the true you they might lose interest" she added "But I'm not saying that you have a bad personality, all I'm saying is that they might thought wrong things about you and when discovered you're not what they think you are and they'll lose interest" she explained

"Yeah your right, thanks for the advice Aida-chan" he smiled warmly at her and she returned it. Himuro insisted on walk her home since it's getting dark, they chatted along the way. There they are now, standing in front of Riko's house

"So this is your house?" he wandered his eyes around, it was adequate for her

"Yeah" she said.

"Can I get your number?" Himuro asked

"Oh alright" she mentioned some numbers and he save it on his phone, Himuro also gave his number to her and they exchanged emails either.

"I think you should go inside now, it's getting cold out here" said Himuro, but the cold atmosphere doesn't seem to affect him even if he wears only a shirt and ordinary pants

"But you might get cold either, why don't you stay for a while inside?" she offered him, he waved his hands

"Oh no I'm fine I'm really not that cold. Go inside now, see yeah" Himuro waved his hand a good-bye and turned to walk away "Oh and" he stopped and turned back to her again "We won't lose next time. Tell Taiga to be carefull next time" Himuro showed a warm smile

"Bring it on! I'll tell him right away" she smiled at him and he returned it with a bright smile

"It's nice to meet you again like this, Riko-chan" he continued to smile brightly he turned around and waved his hand

"Good night!" he said as he waved his hand.

The next day at practice, Hyuuga was sitting on the bench beside Riko who seemed to be pretty busy on planning their new team plays

"Oh I remember its Valentines day today, isn't it?" Koga asked

"Yeah I almost forgot I have to visit Mitobe's house to visit her sister" Tsuchida said

"But, it's not white day!" Izuki pointed out

"Who cares? All I want is to visit her" said Tsuchida, Mitobe was out of the topic.

"What's with Valentines day? Why is it so special to girls?" Kagami asked in his lazy tone

"Maybe because it's their chance to show they're love to someone" Koga thought

"So did you guys received any gifts yet?" Tsuchida asked

"I have one" Koga said.

"We didn't" the three freshmen said almost crying

"Well I did have a few and Kuroko have one from his ex-manager from Teiko" Izuki said pointing at the blue-haired guy panting on the corner of the gym

"Well I may not have anything from any girl but who cares? I have a date with basketball now" Kagami grinned

"Ne Kagami-kun" Riko started

"What Kantoku?" he asked, the girl walked to him and she opened her mouth to say something but she stopped hearing someone talked.

"Taiga" all of them stared at the person talking

"Tatsuya? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked "Are you here for a one-on-one?" Kagami asked nicely but lazily too

"Actually I'm not here for you or to challenge you to a game" Kagami frowned an eyebrow in confusion, since his big brother and him always play together and he always challenges Kagami on a game

"Huh?" Kagami asked

"I'm here to visit Riko-chan" he straightly said, Kagami and all of Seirin was surprised

"EH?! KANTOKU?" they all asked, even Riko was surprised that Himuro visited her

"Tatsuya?" Riko called out his name, the others were very surprised "Can we talk outside" Riko asked and she led him out the gym. The Seirin team were very shocked

_**'Since when did they met outside basketball, and since when did they been in first name basis'**_ all of them thought the same.

Outside the gym, Himuro is now facing Riko eye-to-eye "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Just like what I said earlier, I wanted to see you" he simply said

"But why?" she asked plainly

"I wanted to ask you something" he turned serious

"What is it?" she asked confused

"Will you be my Valentine?" he asked straight to the point, Riko was shocked of his words

"Eh? Are you kidding?" she asked

"No I'm serious, remember what I said yesterday that I was looking for a girl whose different from the rest?" he asked

"Yeah" Riko said

"And I met her already" he said "I found you" he whispered as he looked more sincere on her eyes

"Riko your definitely different from them" he started "Because you're the girl I Love" he muttered the words under his breath as he pressed his forehead against her's. Then he pulled away to kiss her cheeks and hugged her tight.

Hyuuga, Kagami and Teppei seemed to worry about their Coach, so they decided to check on them outside. They saw that scene where Himuro kissed Riko on the cheeks. They're eyes widen, and hearts break as though it was ripped apart.

'

_**'Riko, why him and not me? I've always been with you to make you laugh and comfort you'**_ Teppei asked like he was talking to her now _**'But I guess someone have already made you laugh different from how I make you'**_ he sadly thought still watching them.

_**'Kantoku? Why him and not me? I've always loved you right from the I first time I met you, I just can't confess to you' **_Hyuuga sighed deeply _**'But now, it seems someone had already won your heart' **_he tried to look away but he failed.

_**'Damn it Kagami!'**_ Kagami uttered loud in his thoughts. He can feel something he doesn't understand _**jealousy**_

_**'WHAT? HELL NO! Why would I be jealous of Tatsuya? It's not like he took the girl I like!' **_he accidentally thought the words _**'Alright, I admit, I Love our Kantoku! Damn it Kagami! You're a total idiot!' **_he uttered to himself _**'Why him? Why my big brother? What if I showed my feelings for you will I be the person with you right now?' **_he asked _**'I guess Tatsuya won the game already' **_he noted before looking away from them. And the three of them left with they're heart bleeding endlessly.

Himuro let her go and ended the kiss, he looked at her expression. She was absentminded at the moment then she looked at his eyes "I-I'm so-sorry Ri-Riko-chan, I wa-was just carried by my emotions" he was looking away from her

"I like you" she whispered, he was shocked and turned his gaze back to her, she smiled warmly. He then knew it was true, he was very happy that not even words or gestures can express. He took steps forward slowly, Riko was surprised of his movements and the look on his face that she stepped back until she was pinned into a wall, Riko gulped. Himuro leaned forward to Riko's face, when his lips was an inch away from her's he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips against her's, Riko's eyes widen feeling their lips collide, her lips was warm and soft. Riko fell in and closed her eyes. The kiss was simple, nobody opened they're mouths and moved they're tongue to the other, but that kiss was full of love and passion.

They parted ending the kiss "I Love you" he breathed the words under his breath and hugged her

"I Love You too Tatsuya" she whispered.

They loved each other more that they don't want to leave each other's side. Himuro always visits Riko at Seirin's gym or at her house, every time he cames, three other hearts bled at the moment he was with Riko. Kagami have always treated Riko as a girl, he may not show it but he felt it, he gave her a hint at their match between Aomine in the Interhigh. he treated Himuro as his big brother and his not sad because he lost his brother but he's sad for loosing his first love and his last.

Being together in public, many girls glared at her as though they want to kill her. But they don't mind, they don't care about them. One time when a girl walked to them and confessed to Himuro, he dumped her and said he will never love another girl and that his heart belongs to Riko. He also is proud of their relationship that he shouted their status on a public park.

One time when the GoM have a reunion together with Momoi and Kagami, They caught Himuro and Riko together eating popsicle. Murasakibara is surprised that Himuro was with Riko since Himuro didn't talk about her but knowing Riko is not like any other girls he knew Himuro was happy. The GoM saw how Kagami reacted when he saw them together that all of the GoM knew what it means.

"Kagami-kun why are you acting that way?" Kuroko asked "Why are you so angry that your big brother is happy?" he continued

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" he protested loudly obviously he looks affected "I'm just-" he muttered when his aware that he showed too much

"Jealous" Midorima continued Kagami's sentence

"HELL NO! WHY WOULD I ANYWAY?!" he bursted in frustration at the oh-so calmed Midorima was not showing any sign of fear

"Maybe because, you Love her" Momoi pointed out. Kagami turned red

"N-no, I do-don't kn-know what you talking about" he tried not to stutter but he can't prevent it

"Your being so obvious, _**Aho**_!" Midorima pointed out pushing his glasses.

"Your heart is beating fast, you should be more aware of it better than anyone else" Akashi noted

"Okay alright I get it! I'm an idiot for not confessing!" he finally admitted Momoi was screeched of what they heard

"Riko-chan has two boys who loves her! Eyyyy! that's so romantic!" Momoi screeched again

"Satsuki, please stop that" Aomine pleaded lazily.

"But it hurts to know that someone is sad seeing a happy couple" she became more serious

"But the truth is, I'm not that sad either" they all turned to Kagami "Knowing Tatsuya better than anyone else besides he _**is**_ my brother after all, so I knew what he feels for her is true and that he will never hurt her or let her cry. So even if it hurts I'm still happy my brother found the girl who will love him and the girl he will love" he said sincerely gazing at the two love birds walk away.

_**'But I'll still Love you. Riko'**_

"They looked so happy" Murasakibara noted while watching the love birds

"Yeah they do" all of them agreed staring at them.

"Your too dramatic _**Bakagami**_" said Aomine

"I'M NOT _**AHOMINE**_!" he protested

Himuro and Riko was at his place, they were sitting on a swing looking at the stars. After their chat, Riko fell asleep, her head was resting on Himuro's shoulders. He stared at his girlfriends' beautiful face and caress her cheeks to keep it warm and kissed her forehead. He rested his head on top of her's grabbing her hand and squeezed it.

_**'I'm happy that many girls chased me, because if it weren't for them. I never should have met outside the court' **_he thought like he was actually talking to her

_**'I will never let you go, I Love You Riko'**_

**AN: Eyy! aren't they look cute together! But I also feel sorry for Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-kun and Teppei. I didn't changed much on this one I don't think it was noticable but I changed them anyway. So leave a request right away to reserve your favorite pair for next week. See you and good luck..**


	2. All I Want For My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and the rules are still the same. Thank you so far for your reviews, I appreciate your support.**

**This chapter is the first review so congratulations, and this is from ****rose-roxette****. Thank you again and enjoy the chap. and please continue the support and keep up those request.**

**Title: **All I Want For My Birthday

**Summary:** It's your birthday and nobody seems to remember, strange isn't it? Well since its your birthday you have to make sometime for yourself. But so far you haven't received the gift you really wanted.

**-Kagami's POV-**

*Alarm rung*

_**'Geez, it's still early stop it already!'**_

*Alarm continues*

_**'UGHH! Alright I'm up! I'm up!'**_

I threw the alarm on the floor after shutting it. I still can't open my eyes properly, I turn to the calendar.

"Its August 2" I mumbled a little then dived again at the bed.

"IT'S AUGUST 2?!" I jumped in surprise, I run to the calendar to check it and it _**was **_my birthday today. I took a warm shower so since we have no classes today I wasn't in a hurry. I dressed up wearing a black shirt and red jacket, for my pants I wore a simple, then I wore my necklace.

It was 7:30 in the morning, I left the house and walk. _**'What to do today?'**_ I asked in the air

_**'What about treat myself to 25 burgers and a large soda?'**_

_**'Nah, that's one of the few things I do everyday'**_

_**'Go to a park'**_

_**'That's way too boring for my taste'**_

_**'Speak with someone'**_

_**'Well, I don't know who to talk to so scratch that one out'**_

_**'I could practice more'**_

_**'No, I'm pretty tired of playing that my whole body is killing me and I don't have someone to play with'**_

_**'Cook'**_

_**'Nah, I do that everyday'**_

_**'What abou-'**_

"Ne Kagami-kun" I turn to the person calling me

"Senpai? Captain?" I was a bit surprise to see them here

"Good morning Kagami-kun, we were just heading to Maji burger wanna come?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked

"Oh bu-" before I even finish my sentence

"I will kill you if you won't come" our Captain threaten me he was smiling but you can feel that scary aura around him.

"Ha-hai" I agreed if I don't he will murder me on my birthday

_**'Oh wait do they even remember that it is my birthday? Oh well'**_ we went to the nearest Maji burger branch. I ordered 25 burgers and a large soda, Kiyoshi ordered just 5 burgers and a medium soda, while our Captain ordered a single burger and a regular soda.

"Kiyoshi! Over here!" We heard a very familiar voice

"Koga?" the tall brunette looked innocently confused, we sat with the Seniors but the quiet Mitobe-senpai wasn't with them

"Kagami can you slow down a bit" Izuki told me I swallowed the burgers on my mouth

"Where's Kuroko?" I asked them.

"Oh um his-" Izuki stopped looking at Hyuuga

"Oh his with Mitobe right now" Hyuuga said I continue to eat my burger

"You guys look so nervous" I frowned an eyebrow at them

"Wh-what?! That's ridiculous, why would we be nervous" Koga laughed with his hands scratching his nape

_**'Your obvious you know' **_

"Let's go to the playground?" Koga and Tsuchida-senpai suggested

"Huh?!" I asked confused and nobody answered me they just grinned at me and dragged me to the court near the Maji burger branch.

"EH? _**AHOMINE**_?!" I was really frustrated to see that guy on my birthday.

"Oh it's _**BAKAGAMI**_" he grinned, actually it's not just him but the Generation of Miracles was there except Kuroko of course who they say was with Mitobe-senpai for some reason.

"The both of shut up this instant, idiots" that bastard Midorima called me an idiot

"Midorimacchi how can you say such a harsh word?!" the acting innocent Kise asked Midorima, then the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles along with that Giant Murasakibara approached me hold a ball.

"Care to join us, Seirin?" Akashi grinned at us

"If you thought that I would decline, HELL NO!" I shouted they all grinned at me. It's Seirin vs. Teiko this will be fu~un. The game ended with a tie.

"Now that was fun" Kiyoshi smiled brightly at all of us, he was panting like the rest of us.

"I'm tired, I just don't want to move anymore" Aomine was lying near me gasping for breath

"Want a one-on-one?" I asked with a grin

"EH?! DAI-CHAN?!" the pink-haired girl run towards us "It's nice to see you here guys- eh? where's Tetsu-kun? Why isn't he here with you?" she asked in a very annoying-girly voice

"Oi Satsuki, please lower you voice. I don't know where Tetsu is" the pink-haired girl pouted at him

"Oh well, can we all go to the park?" she asked us "I think it would be nice to walk with all of you" she smiled at us. We left the court and went to a park, but for some reason my Seniors didn't want to come and they said they have some things to do. So I'm stuck with this guys. They were chatting along the way about basketball and their past in Teiko.

_**'That's strange. Come to think of it, so far almost everything I thought this morning is happening now one-by-one. Never mind, maybe it's just a coinsidence'**_

After that "Kagamicchi can we go to your house?" Kise asked in his childish voice

"HELL NO!" I answered

"Kagamicchi please just this once?" he pleaded childishly again I sighed

"Okay fine" I uttered a bit before. Kise was excited and he was leading the way and talking to Momoi about something while me, the owner of the house was behind them all. We arrived at my house I opened the door the place was dark. When I switched the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI-KUN" I was surprised that the Seniors were there and Kuroko and the other freshmen and our Kantoku was there either she was the one holding the cake. Himuro and Alex was there either with party hats and balloons, the place was filled with decorations.

"Happy birthday Kagamicchi/Kaga-chin/Kagami/Taiga!"

"Wait I thought you guys di-" I stopped

"_**Baka**_! Do you really think we will forget our Ace's birthday?" Kantoku frowned a brow at me and later on it was replaced with a warm smile

"But how did you guys get in here?" everybody were silent

"Well, before you even closed the door of the house this morning Kuroko sneaked in without you noticing" Kantoku explained in a plain tone "Then we waited you to walk away then Kuroko opened the door for us" she continued

_**'Kuroko sneaked in front of me without me noticing it, haha what a sneaky plan to barge on the celebrants house'**_

"Kagami happy birthday" Alex approached me and tried to kiss me again and she did, the others were not surprised mostly Himuro who experienced it before.

"Could you please stop kissing me, you're not in America anymore!" I told her in English after pulling away

"Its my birthday gift for you" she said

"But you always kiss us even if it's not our birthday" I noted then Himuro approached us

"Now blow the cake!" Himuro and Alex insisted me to, Kantoku approached with the cake in her hands

"Make a wish" she whispered enough for me to hear it, I closed my eyes

_**'I wish to be with the girl I love' **_I opened my eyes and blowed the candle they all cheered.

"Kagamicchi! What was your wish?" Kise asked "I think it's about basketball, is it?" he continued

"Umm no" I rubbed the back of my neck

"What is it then?" They all asked

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT!" I shouted a bit annoyed.

Then we ate the food Kantoku cooked well it was edible since Mitobe and Kuroko helped her with it.

After chatting, eating and playing, I opened the gifts they gave me; from my team was a ball with they're names on it and a 'happy birthday' on it either, from the GoM was a pair of Jordan shoes and from Himuro and Alex was a box full of my favorite foods.

_**'But it feels incomplete' **_

They left my house around 6pm. I was cleaning the room when I noticed that Kantoku was sleeping on the couch. She look too tired. I was staring at her when she woke up.

"Oh I don't mean to disturb you" I said

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"It's 6pm" I said

"Oh my, I need to go now" she stood up and grabbed her bag, she reached for the door when I grabbed her arm. She turn to look at me

"Can you stay for a bit more, please" I insisted her to stay, she smiled

"You look more idiotic when you plead for something" she continued to smile. We can hear the raindrops outside, it was raining badly.

"Ughh! How can I go home with this weather?" she asked a bit frustrated and worried

"You can stay here for the night if you want?" I asked her

"Thank you Kagami-kun" she smiled. She sat at the couch

"I'm curious, what was the thing you wished for?" I gulped and I didn't answer for a while she was staring at me.

"Oh umm its-" I stopped sighing deeply "I-I wi-wished to b-be with so-someone"

_**'SHIT! Why am I stuttering?'**_

"Who?" she asked still staring at me, I looked away from her I can feel heat running up to my face

"Come on Kagami-kun I won't gossip about it" she insisted on telling her, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit "I promise" she smiled at me, now I can really feel that my face is red.

"Nothing, forget it" I stood from the couch "I'll go get something for you wear" I said walking to the stairs.

I handed her some clothes "You have girl clothes?" she asked confused

"Those were my moms clothes"

"Oh?! what is she like?" she asked looking at me in the eyes

"She's nice" I smiled back at her

"You should chang-" I stopped when I feel her soft lips on my cheeks

"Thank you Kagami-kun" she smiled and went up stairs to the bathroom. I touched the part she kissed and smiled, she went back down wearing my moms clothes and cought me cooking

"That smells good" she peaked at the stove "Can you teach me to cook those?" she asked me, I turned to her and smiled

"Okay" she smiled brightly "I can teach you right now" I said

"Really? Thank you" I handed her an apron and I stood behind her, holding her hand which was chopping the ingredients. We stayed like that for a few minutes then we continued to the other things to finished the meal. I tasted it

"So, how is it?" she was looking worried and nervous

"It taste good" she smiled

"Really?!" she asked brightly and I gave her a nod

_**'Well I wasn't lying, it is good, Huh? That's funny, everything I thought this morning came true'**_ I smiled to myself then I stared at Kantoku who was enjoying our dinner I continued to smile.

After eating dinner, Kantoku was washed the plates. Then she sat beside me on the couch

"You should sleep upstairs at my room" I told her

"What?! No its you're room not mine" she waved her hands declining my offer

"No I mean it, you should go and sleep there" I insisted

"Then why don't we share your bed?" she said, I instantly glanced to her and she was looking too innocent. There it goes again, that heat on my face became more hot.

"I'm just kidding" she chuckled and stood up. I watched her walk to the stairs, I stood up and run to her. I pressed my chest on her back and buried my face on her shoulders

"KAGAMI-KUN?! WHAT AR-"

"I wished to be with the girl I love" I muttered on her skin "I wished to be with you" I continued, we were stunned. I let go of her then she turned to me, looking straight to my eyes.

"I-I Lo-Love Y-you Kantoku"

I leaned to her face and kissed her lips gently. I pulled away slowly, she was stunned

"I-I'm sor-" I stopped when I can feel her lips on mine, she pulled away

"I Love You too Bakagami" she smiled, I pulled her to a hug I grinned.

"So can we share my bed now?" I grinned at her.

**-End Of POV-**

**-The Next Morning-**

Himuro woke up by his alarm, he slowly stood from his bed and turned the alarm off. He proceed to his bathroom and soaked his body with warm water coming from the pipes. After his shower, he left the bathroom wrapping a towel on his waist and approached his cabinet. He finished dressing himself when something popped in his head. He grinned and he grabbed his phone and jacket

He left his house and walked to Kagami's house, he was playing with his phone along the way ignoring every girl that comes his way. when he reached his little brother's house, he knocked the door but nobody tried to open the door and it was unlocked. Nobody was there

"Taiga?" he called out taking his jacket off "Taiga are you home?" he repeated, still nobody answered.

_**'Where is he? Maybe he's still asleep. Better check his room' **_Himuro thought. He went upstairs to Kagami's room, just like the front door it was unlocked he proceed inside and jaw dropped at what he saw

Kagami was sleeping beside Riko but they're still properly attired, Kagami's hands keeps Riko close to him, Riko's paw rest on Kagami's chest and her head was on his shoulders they're faces was close to each other.

_**'Taiga you little devil'**_ Himuro gasped and brushed off the things he was thinking, then slowly walked away closing the door behind him and left the house, locking the front door. His lips curved into a mysterious smile

_**'But I'm happy for you little Bro'**_ he thought as he continued to leave

**AN: Hahahaha. I'm happy for Kagami, his wish came true. But NOTHING HAPPENED to them okay, they simply slept beside one another. I know it may seem a bit too much for a HimuRiko just being a brotp but what do you guys think?. Okay one request is done I hope all of you loved it. It was supposedly the GoM who would pay a visited along with Himuro but I changed it... And sorry for the delay..**

**Keep those reviews coming and I promise to post them next week. What will be the next one-shot? So go on and leave your request now HURRY, and please guys leave your comments either I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you see you next week. **


	3. With Just One Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: This a request from ****Calico Neko****. In this fic even the most weirdest pairings are welcome here... don't be shy just let me know. BUT I repeat, I don't accept M/M pairs BUT there are many ways for your favorite pair to be accepted... Genderbend like femKuroko, femKise, femMidorima and etc are also welcome either... Thanks to; ****rose-roxanne****, ****Calico Neko**** and others who read... **

**Warning: A bit mature for my type BUT I assure you that I DON'T DO REAL MATURE FICS...**

**Title: **With Just One Kiss

**Summary:** _**She **_met _**Him**_ in a bar... In their first sight _**She**_ left _**Him**_ with a kiss that he will never forget and with just a single kiss _**His **_whole world changed..

"..." Speaking in Japanese

'...' Speaking in English

_**'...' Thoughts**_

Haizaki Shougo, an ex-Generation of Miracles, the school's _**Bad Boy**_, known for his violence and ruthless actions. For him everything means 'nothing' and throws everything uninteresting. Being a ex-member of the GoM it means he's talented like the other 6...

Haizaki was walking on the streets heading to no where. He continued to walk shoving his hands inside his pockets, he spotted a nearby court. He can see a bunch of thugs, at first he didn't care but as he approached the court, those thugs were harassing a woman.

"Let me go or else..." the woman demanded

"Or else what?" one of them asked as he griped harder on her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She was about to fight back when a certain guy came in and punched the one gripping her that caused him to fall on his back and let go of the woman.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" one asked Haizaki and attacks after asking. Haizaki stopped him by grabing his head and glared at the others

"Leave that woman alone!" he demanded still glaring at them. They all run away carrying the other who was unconscious of Haizaki's killer punch. He watched them run for their lives and smirked in pleasure. He turned to the woman with glasses

"They wou..." Before he could even finish his sentence, his eyes widen and raised an eyebrow "WHAT THE FUCK!" Haizaki cursed

"You again!" the blonde pointed an accused finger at Haizaki. The both of them turned their backs at each other, Haizaki shoved his hands back to his packets whilst the blonde crossed her arms. Nobody speak not even a single word

"Thank you by the way" the blonde-glasses mumbled. Haizaki peek back at the blonde when his sight went down to her toes and back to her head. The blonde turned back to him "Thank you for what you did earlier" she moved her glasses

"Yeah Yeah Stop mentioning it" Haizaki continued to walk away and proceed to the road to... no where.

Haizaki spotted the Club where he usually hang out or his hide out...

Hide out you may ask? Well just because he look so intimidating but he has feelings too. And his way of throwing them away is to get drunk all nigh long. Without any doubt, he proceed inside and sat at the bar.

"Yo, a round of Tequilla" he commanded coldly and gangster-like

"Coming right up" said the bartender Haizaki's eyes wandered around the place; flashing colorful lights, drunk men and woman. "Here you go sir" the bartender handed him his drink

"A glass of cocktail please" a familiar voice ordered

"Sure thing miss" the bartender grinned, Haizaki slowly glanced at the woman beside him and saw the woman he encountered a while ago

"YOU AGAIN!" the both o them shouted, Haizaki drunk the liquid recklessly and glared back at the blonde. They ignored each other and finished their drink

"Another round" Haizaki demanded and the bartender simply nodded. Haizaki continued to drink various types of alcohol as the blonde watched him.

"You have a problem, do you?" the blonde asked politely yet there's a hint of tease in her voice

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" Haizaki glared at the blonde's relaxed expression, she pointed a finger at him

"See, that's your problem" she paused and took back her finger "Your too ruthless, stubborn and too gangster like" she continued, Haizaki frowned "Well at your age it's normal to have personal problems. Don't worry you'll get over it" the blonde smiled at Haizaki

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haizaki continued to frowned an eyebrow when all she did is to giggle

"I'm Alexandra Garcia" she offered a handshake which Haizaki accepted after a deep sigh

"Haizaki Shougo" the D.J changed the song that seemed to caught Alex's interest

'Oh! I love this song' Alex jumped from her sit "Dance with me" Alex asked Haizaki with a girlish voice

"WHAT THE?! NO WAY!" Haizaki protested and Alex chuckled

"Come on" Alex grabbed Haizaki's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Alex started to dance while Haizaki just watched her and later followed her every move. His hands snaked to her tiny waist and took control of their dance. After the song, they went back to their sits laughing

"That was fun!" Alex continued to laugh after a long conversation Haizaki led Alex out of the Club

"Careful" Haizaki mumbled when Alex tripped and he supported her. Alex stared at Haizaki for a minute

"What are yo- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Haizaki asked

"Nothing.. it's just that" Alex paused "No wonder you're an ex-member of the Generation of Miracles" she mumbled

"Was that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Haizaki grinned widely

"Both" she chuckled before answering her eyes stared at he's 'I Like you' she mumbled but Haizaki was able to hear her, he frowned and opened his mouth to say something when he felt her soft lips against his. She pulled back and walk away "See you next time!" she waved her hand at the stunned Haizaki

It took him a few minutes to recover from what just happened. He walked on the empty streets absent-mindedly, he arrived at his house and proceed to his room. He took off his shirt and sat on the bed, he stared at the floor for a while and took a shower. After soaking in hot water he left the bathroom and put on navy blue pants.

The next morning, Haizaki went to school but his brain seems to be flowting to somewhere else. Even at practice, he seemed lost; lost in thoughts or lost in her deep kiss.

A few days later, he still can't take that single kiss away from his mind. It keeps repeating through his thoughts over and over and the odd thing is, it never stopped. He had kissed many girls before but what does made Alex different from them all. He slouched at his bed

_**'Damn it!' **_he closed his eyes _**'Damn that woman! What did you do to me?!" **_uttered as he pinched his nose. He sat up and leaned his back against the pile of pillows. _**'I wander what she's doing right now?' **_Haizaki thought when the picture of Alex face flashed in mind and the image run down to Alex perfect figure. He shook his head

_**'WHAT THE HELL?! What was that all about?!' **_He shook his head again and face-slapped hardly _**'Ughh Just go to sleep'**_

Even days have passed, Haizaki still can't take her off his mind. Alex always come out of no where in his thoughts, sometimes he would dream of her again. But the thing that won't escape his mind is her soft-smooth lips that once touched he's cold-hard lips... And the funny thing is that how a single kiss changed the ruthless Haizaki Shougo.

One day, when he was walking through the halls of their school when he saw a nerd being bullied when he beat the crap out of them. The nerdy and others who witnessed the scene were all stunned.

"Ahh Umm tha-thank yo-you Haizaki-sama" the nerd mumbled

"Next time be careful, alright?" he nicely said but still a bit gangster-like and his lips curved a bit. He patted the nerd's shoulders that brought a chill down his spine

"Ahh _**hai**_" the nerdy mumbled, Haizaki turned and shoved his hands in his pockets leaving everybody wander and murmurs spread through the whole school

"Oh my have you seen Haizaki-sama this morning?" one girl asked her companions

"Yeah!" the girls squealed

"He was so cool and so Hot~" the girl said and they continued to chat about Haizaki.

The next thing they knew Haizaki became famous to the girls at school. But the is..

_**'I don't care. Go ahead and follow me around all you want I don't care'**_He thought as he noticed some girls follow him around and taking stolen pictures of him from school to his house.

It was a bright shiny saturday, he did his daily habits and later on sat on the couch at the living room. He remembered the first time he met Alex in the Winter Cup competition where Alex kicked him to the curve. He laughed at himself as the memories flashed in his mind. Haizaki took his jacket and left his house to have a long walk at the streets. His gaze glued on his path as his thoughts flew away. In the midst of the empty-quiet streets, he heard a familiar voice that he wanted to hear again.

"Shougo-kun?" she called out, he turned back to see the woman he wanted to meet, she was carrying a bag. She walked closer to him slowly

"EH?! 'Shougo-kun'?" Haizaki frowned before clearing his throat "What is it?" he asked plainly

Alex smiled "Well~ since we're currently in front of an empty court.. I want to play basketball with you" she politely declared with a bright smile. He frowned and glanced to his left and saw the court she was mentioning "So what do you say?" she asked.

Haizaki slowly turned his head back to Alex "HELL YEAH I ACCEPT!" he grinned widely at her "In one condition" Haizaki added

"Name it" Alex said proudly whilst Haizaki grinned wider

"The one who lose will grant the wish of the winner" Haizaki declared

"Deal" Alex agreed brightly and they proceed to the court.

As the game started, Haizaki was not surprised that Alex has impressive drives and shots while Alex was impressed for Haizaki's fast improvement as well as the other GoM members.

Haizaki won... "I won.. So here's my wish" Haizaki started "Talk to me at my house" Haizaki continued

"Huh? But we're talking now?" Alex adjusted her glasses while asking absent-mindedly

"No I mean umm" he paused and scratched his nape "I just need to talk to you about something" he mumbled

"Okay" she agreed happily. They walked together to Haizaki's house, when they stepped foot inside the house Alex felt at home when she saw how clean and warm the house was. Haizaki was hospitable too

"So~ what's your opinion about other sports?" Alex asked as they sat at the couch, Haizaki frowned

"I don't care about other sports" he responded, Alex stared at him "What are you looking at?" he asked as he felt warmth in his cheeks

_**'Wh-what's this? Why am I feeling this way?"**_

"Are you sure you're Haizaki Shougo" Alex continued to stare at him

Haizaki clicked his tounge "WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?!" Haizaki protested

"You've changed" she started

"Eh?" Haizaki asked

"instead of cursing like 'Damn', 'hell', 'idiot' or anything, you said a simple sentence" she pointed out, he smiled softly "This is the first time I saw you smile like that" Haizaki's eyes widen

They uncover a few topics until they went to the kitchen to have some snacks and chatted, laughed and teased each other. After their trip to the kitchen, they went back to the living room.

"So~ what was the thing you want to talk about?" Alex asked, Haizaki twitched a bit

"Well umm remember the second time we met" Haizaki faced Alex

"Yeah what about it?" she asked pretty confused where he was going to this topic

"Well umm" he faced Alex and approached her slowly, Alex stepped back and Haizaki pinned her "I just want to say that umm" he stopped looking straight at her eyes "I just umm.. Damn it! Why can't I say it already?!" he dropped his head and uttered

"Let me do it for you" Alex lifted Haizaki's head and pressed her lips softly to his

The kiss went deeper and deeper as Haizaki's hands went down to her waist and pulled her body more closer to him. His kiss was slow and gentle as though he was afraid that just one mistake she will break. Alex wrapped her arms on his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss more. As their lips melted at the hot sensation, Haizaki pulled away slowly

"What's wrong?" Alex asked softly and worried

"Nothing I just want to say something" she frowned

'You're mine now' Haizaki whispered and grinned wider as he kissed her again.

After their passionate kiss, both of them pulled away and hugged each other tightly like they have no plans on letting go. They continued to laugh and chat at Haizaki's room. Alex fell asleep in his arms. He looped his arms around her and placed her hands on his chest. He inhaled the scent of her blonde hair and kissed her head gently.

He stared at the ceiling wandering if that was just a dream, right from he first met her to the current moment where she is laying right next to him.. But it wasn't.. Everything was real; she's with him now unsepperatable. He smiled softly

'I Love you Alex' he whispered and kissed her forehead before going to sleep.

**AN: kyahhhhh! While I was writing this I FELL INLOVE WITH THE PAIRING... I mean it was really cute. So what about you guys, do you like? do you love it? leave a review for the answers and if you have a request don't be shy just let me know... See you!**


	4. I'll Be There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: HI! I'm back! Okay so this is a request from ****rose-roxanne****. She pm me this pairing. On the last Chapter, I reminded you guys that I accept genderbends and that even the most weirdest parings are welcome.. I just want to repeat it again for newcomers... And I would like to announce that starting from this Chapter on, OC's are now welcome here either.. Thank you ****rose-roxanne****, ****Calico Neko**** and everyone who read my fics. This one is really sweet... Well so far just for me but I hope you guys can taste that sweetness I tasted while writing this, I won't Interfere anymore..Enjoy!**

**Title: **I'll Be There

**Summary: **Shortly After meeting him, she had felt that it was more than just friends.. But when will he say that he have started to feel the same?...

**Genre:** Romance

"..." Dialogue

_**'...' Thoughts**_

_**First Time I laid My Eyes On Someone Like You...**_

Aida Riko, the Coach of the Seirin Basketball Team. A girl who grew up with her father and was surrounded by boys since then. She always love basketball but so far, platonic love have never reached out for her.

First day of school on her second year in Seirin, she was with her team's Captain Hyuuga Junpei, Hyuuga is Riko's childhood friend. Their other teammates was calling other students to join their team but so far, they only have recruited a few students. But then she met Kagami Taiga, at that moment she felt his aura and his strength.

Koga noticed one registration paper and handed it to Riko. She reads and she saw that who ever the owner of the registration paper are from Teiko Middle school and since the guy was a first year that means he was from the Generation of Miracles. But Riko couldn't remember the boys face.

At the Seirin Gym, she introduced herself to the freshmen as their Coach and they were all shocked and confused that they thought she was their Manager. She ordered them to take their shirts off and they asked 'why?' but she answered with a grin.

She took a good look at every one of them but then the last was Kagami. She was stunned when she saw his status, she was amazed of his raw talent.

_**'All his numbers were above normal, I have never saw someone like him before. Such raw talent' **_she thought as she stared at the body of the guy in front of her

"Kantoku?! What are staring at?!" Hyuuga asked

"Ah, _**Gomen**_ so whose next?" Riko asked looking away from the perfect body of Kagami Taiga.

"He's the last one" Hyuuga responded

"Eh? where is Kuroko Tetsuya?!" she asked loudly

"Oh the kid from Teiko?" said Hyuuga

_**'Too bad, I thought I could see him**_'

"I guess we have to start now" she mumbled "Hey umm.." She raised her hands to signal them to start when someone popped in front of her.

"_**Ano**_, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" the bluenette calmly said, Riko screamed

"Riko are you alright?" the worried Captain asked the Coach

"How long were you here?" Koga asked

"I was here the whole time" the bluenette replied still calm and emotionless

_**'He was standing in front me without me noticing it, Eh? Did he said he was Kuroko Tetsuya? He's literally invisible' **_Riko thought

After a few questions from Hyuuga and Koga, Riko commanded to take off his shirt and the image of the boy's body remained on her mind until she was at the bus. She was thinking how someone like him became a member of a powerful team.

The next day, she announced that there will be a mini game. Kagami was really amazing but the Seniors was able to shut the first years down. At the middle of a fight against Kagami and Kuroko, that was when Riko noticed Kuroko was playing. Kuroko then showed his skills

_**'Now I know, with his lack of presence he is really able to do this kind of technique. Misdirection, a technique that turns your opponents attention elsewhere. I have heard rumors of one other member of the Generation of Miracles that and that is Phantom Six Man, Kuroko Tetsuya'**_

_**I Can't Forget The Hour, That Moment With You...**_

Seirin have a practice game against Kaijo, against one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta. The copy cat vs. the invisible man, but it was not just them anymore 'cause the Wild Tiger came to win. But Kuroko was injured and he had to be subbed out, but just a few moments later when he heard that he is needed to win the game he immediately stood up and pleaded to be subbed in.

Seirin won against Kaijo, they have never tasted victory was so sweet like this before. After the game they immediately headed to the hospital to check on Kuroko's head if it was alright or what. The doctor said he was going to be okay.

"Everything is going to be okay!" Riko cheered with a thumbs up

"That's good news" Hyuuga mumbled in relief

"YES! WE WON!" they all bursted in happiness, then after they would walk home. They want to have something to eat first but they were broke. Then Riko saw a track that says free steak. They went to the restaurant and was put into a test, if you are able to finish the 4 kg steak it's free but if you fail you'll pay, 10,000 yen.

They succeed, thanks to Kagami who finished them all when they give up. Kuroko disappeared as always, but this one was different. Kagami saw Kuroko talking to Kise near a court and later on they fought against five thugs who was playing basketball against 3 guys. They totally destroyed them and Kise left leaving them a bright smile.

That's when Riko found them and wrestled Kuroko but after that she immediately stopped and walked along with him. Their teammates were gone, they were left behind but they managed to catch up with them at the bus. They waited for them there, when they arrived back Riko walked home smiling at herself by their victory that day.

After a few days, Riko was sitting on the benches watching the boys run around the court. Then she heard a voice

"Good day Kantoku" Riko jumped in surprise to notice Kuroko was sitting beside her

"AGHH! Kuroko-kun please don't do that all the time" Riko clutched her chest as if heart was about to fall

"Sorry I don't mean to scare you" Kuroko still wears does emotionless eyes but his voice was warm and soft

"Is there something wrong Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked the quiet Kuroko

"_**Ano**_..." Kuroko mumbled

"Don't worry you can always talk to me" Riko's voice changed and went softer, Kuroko was about to answer when they heard their teammates shout ad laugh

"I'll talk about it some other time" Kuroko said as he stood up "But thank you Kantoku" his lips slightly curved

After practice, Riko walked home with Hyuuga but as usual they talk about basketball and nothing more.

_**Then I Have Realized... Love's Growin' Deep Inside...**_

After their last game in the preliminaries they would be up against two kings, Seiho and Shutoku where one of the Generation of Miracles were in, Midorima Shintarou. They overcome Seiho's defense and when it comes to Shutoku. They have difficulties in dealing with Midorima and his own shadow Takao Kazunari. But in the end they stopped Midorima's three's and shut Takao's eyes.

After their match against Shutoku, they faced Touou Academy when Kagami was injured. Touou holds one member of the Generation of Miracles, the ace, Aomine Daiki. They lost, but losing doesn't mean that everything was over there is still chance.

After the Touou vs. Seirin game, an old friend came back. Kiyoshi Teppei, Serin's number 7, their center and ace but was injured and have to take a treatment. Shortly after he came.

"RIKO LOOK OUT!" Riko glanced and saw a ball flying towards her, she closed her eyes shut preparing herself to the pain. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand was around her

"Are you okay Kantoku?" the voice was soft and warm, she tilted her head to look at the one beside her

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko mumbled and she analyzed their position. Kuroko was lying beside her, his left arm around her waist and his right hand supporting her head from the floor. Riko immediately sat up and saw Teppei with the ball on his hands.

"Riko are you alright?" Teppei bent his knee, he was worried sick for his friend

"I'm fine Teppei" she turned to Kuroko and she noticed his left arm was bruised "Kuroko-kun you're hurt!" She took Kuroko's arm and took a good look at it

"I'm okay Kantoku, it's nothing" he assured it was nothing but Riko knew it hurts

"Let's get you to the clinic" Riko stood up and so did Kuroko and they went to the clinic

"It's just a normal bruise and a wound and it will be gone after a few days" said the nurse and she smiled softly at the two

"Thank you" Kuroko and Riko bowed. They left the clinic and slowly walked back to the gym

"Why did you do that?" Riko mumbled

"Eh?" Kuroko asked

"Why did you pushed me away?" Riko asked clearly

"Because I care for you" Kuroko answered clearly, Riko's eyes widen and Kuroko continued to walk when she stopped for a second.

_**I Feel The Beating Of My Heart...**_

After that incident Kuroko would chat with Riko at free times or when he was sitting with her at the benches of the gym. One time when Riko walked around the gym Riko's body fell, not on the floor but something alive

"So-sorry Kantoku, are you alright?" she heard a voice, Riko moved her head to look at what was she lying on

"KUROKO-KUN?!" Riko shouted in surprise. She quickly stood up when

"Kantoku are you alright?" Hyuuga supported Riko while standing up

"What happened here?" Kagami asked

"I think my misdirection went wrong" Kuroko replied calmly

"Sorry Kuroko-kun I didn't notice you" Riko apologized softly

"It's okay, I get that a lot" he was so calm as ever but the odd thing is Riko was nervous, her chest feels heavey, she can't breath

_**Spending My Days And Night Just Thinking Of You...**_

Riko walk home absent-mindedly, Hyuuga was walking beside her analysing her actions and spoke up

"Kantoku?" he called her

"Eh?" she came back to reality

"What's on your mind?" Hyuuga asked and stared at his friends face

"Huh? No, nothings wrong" she answered shyly and nervous as she avoided her friends stare

"Are you sure?" Hyuuga asked trying to caught Riko's gaze

"Ye-yes I'm sure" Riko accidentally stared at Hyuuga's eyes "WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Riko shouted

"Okay relax" Hyuuga stared at the road, they remained in silence and when Riko was in front of their porch "Kantoku?" Hyuuga called her out

"What?" Riko turned to face Hyuuga

"Remember that I'm always here, okay?' Hyuuga softly smiled at her

"Huh?" Riko innocently asked and Hyuuga left

"Good night" he waved his hands and walked to the next house

Riko was doing her homework, she was lying on her stomach at her bed. She taps her pencil on the notebook and she adjusted her glasses. Her mind was not on what she was doing, but on the moment she met him. She remembered everything well from how their worlds collide up to the moment their bodies was so close to each other... She remembered how Kuroko Tetsuya softly smiled at her.

She quickly sat up on the bed when she woke up from her dream _**'What was about? What is happening to me' **_Riko shook her head and continued her homework.

At her dreams, the same bluenette was always present. Even at day, she can't get him out of her mind.

_**How You Make Me Wanna Smile With The Thing That You Do...**_

After practice, Riko was picking her stuffs on the benches and stuffs them inside her bag. She headed home alone, but she stopped on a park and sat on the bench. She felt a warm breeze and a presence beside her

"What are you doing here Kantoku?" a voice asked

"Huh? AGHH" Riko screamed when she saw the bluenette boy sitting beside her "Kuroko-kun wha-what a-are you doing here?!" she asked still shocked, confused, and nervous

"You look lost in thoughts so I followed you here" the bluenette explained plainly but his expression was still the same "So what were you thinking?" Kuroko asked with a worried-warm voice

"Ohh umm, I was just thinking of our next team plays" Riko avoided Kuroko's emotionless eyes

"Kantoku you can tell me anything, I promise I won't gossip about it" said the bluenette with a smile, Riko chuckled

"I know you won't but if something really disturbs me I'll tell you" Riko responded to Kuroko's smile and they didn't realize that they talked of other things that made them laugh.

"I think I should walk you home, it's getting dark" Kuroko took a short glance at the clouds and to Riko'd face. They walked slowly side by side, Riko was still feeling nervous

_**'Why am I feeling this way around him?'**_ Riko was lost in thoughts that she twitched and she almost fell when a hand was looped on her waist to prevent her from falling

"Are you okay?" the bluenette's face was just inches away from her, his voice so soft and worried

"Yeah o-of course tha-thanks by the way" Riko stood straight and pulling herself away from him

"I will always catch a falling girl" Kuroko smiled at her, Riko smiled to. When Riko arrived home, Kuroko left her with a 'good bye'

_**When Will I Hear You Say 'Love Coming On Your Way' ... And That You Start To Feel The Same...**_

Since that day, Kuroko always talk to her not only at practices but even outside school. They went to a park, the convenience store or Maji Burger where they would chat normally. Kuroko would say or do something to make her smile or laugh when needed.

They became more closer every minute that they talk about their past. One day Riko suddenly realized that she likes Kuroko more than just friends, even before they became friends. When she fell more deeper, she suddenly asked herself

_**'Now that I thought of it... If I confess my feelings will you ever say the same?'**_ Riko asked in her thoughts as she watched the boy running around the court. _**'When will I hear you say that 'love is coming on your way'? Will I ever hear you say it? Or will you ever feel the same to me?'**_

_**Cause everyday, Every night. I Keep Looking At The Skies...**_

Everyday she keeps thinking of him repeatedly. At day, at night. She was walking with him one saturday morning when Kuroko invited her to the park

"Kantoku, I want to share a secret to you" Kuroko glanced at the brunette beside him

"Oh okay" Riko simply answered. Kuroko stopped walking and grabbed hold on her arms "Wha-what are yo-you doing?" Riko was surprised of Kuroko's actions but the truth is she was nervous.

"Whenever you have a question or you need help when I'm not around, just look at the blue sky" Kuroko did as what he said so did Riko "And say what you wanna say... And because I'm invisible just pretend that the wide-blue sky is me and you will feel my presence right beside you" Kuroko added, he looked down at the girl looking at the sky and he smiled.

_**And I Pray That Someday, You Will Wake Up In My Arms...**_

When Riko was alone, she would do what Kuroko told her and she imagine Kuroko was beside her, to comfort her and protect her. She would aso wish that their friendship would last longer.

One day, after training Riko was walking through the streets quietly when a hand grabbed her arm gently, softly and slowly. She turned slowly to see the bluenette boy

"Kantoku, would you like to have some popsicle?" he asked softly and they went to a convenience store, it was his treat. They walked slowly and peacefully

They were about to walk across the streets, Kuroko stared at the absent-minded Riko do so. Kuroko saw a bus running towards Riko and he quickly pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. After the bus disappeared Kuroko took a good look at Riko

"Are you okay? Say something, are you hurt?" Kuroko wears a slight worried expression and unwrapped his arms from Riko.

"I'm okay, thank you" Riko felt warmth on her cheeks and they continued to walk silence ate them alive at the moment when Riko spoke up "Wy did you always do that?" Riko asked plainly

"I said it once but since you asked, it's because I care for you" Kuroko emotionlessly said but his voice showed a tint of emotion

"But why do you care.. about..." Riko paused and gathered all her courage "..Me?" she shyly and nervously asked

"Because I like you" Kuroko bluntly yet softly said, Riko flushed red at his sudden confession, she felt her heart fell

_**'Is this real? Wait, maybe I'm just daydreaming again' **_Riko closed her eyes and shook her head. She slowly opened her eyes and the bluenette boy was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment.. But suddenly she felt something touched her lips softly and gently. She quickly opened her eyes to see Kuroko and realized that his lips was now touching hers. Kuroko slowly pulled away and stared at Riko's surprised face

"I know what you're thinking, and you're not daydreaming" Kuroko placed his forehead gently on Riko's forehead "I Love you Riko" he mumbled under his breath

"I Love you too Kuroko-kun" Riko responded

_**And Love Will Never End...**_

After their confession, the two of them would always go out to the park and walk there holding each others hands. Side by side everyday... They don't care about anything else all they care about is each other.

_**We Belong Together...**_

Some were against their Love, Momoi Satsuki's heart-break but as a gentleman Kuroko said things that was right to say. Momoi understand because she loved Kuroko so she let him go. Their love for each other was like no other, they promised o not let go of each other and nobody did. Right from the start, They knew that they belong to each other.

_**Always And Forever...**_

Starting from the day they were together, Riko's dream, her wish came true and it kept on coming true every second, every minute, everyday, every month and hopefully every year.. But it will cause he said so.

They lasted long, true to one another and most importantly they love each other and they will always will.

_**Call My Name And I'll Be There...**_

But there were times where Riko was lonely and Kuroko was not with her. She would just stare at the wide-blue sky and then she will feel that he was there watching her neither will he be really standing there but invisible or his love remains with her always... And when she needed him...

"Just call my name and I'll be there"

**AN: kyyyyaaahhh! So Sweet. sneaky little Kuroko, taking advantage of your skills huh? Okay so that's for KuroRiko hehehe. It's an interesting pair to me so I hope you guys like it.. So keep those request comin' I hope some other readers would ask too this time... Please just tell what you have in mind and I will do my best to present you my idea on the pairs you like... But now that I thought of it, I think I want to work with brotp's either.. Hehe just saying... So~ see yeah next week!...**


	5. 12 Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**AN: Hii! It's me again... I think I won't be making brotp's this week maybe next week hehehe **_**Gomen!**_** I noticed that the past 4 Chapters was all cheesy or something so~ I was wondering if I will write something dramatic and tragic. I dedicate this to those who have someone to visit this 'all souls day' on November 2.**

**Warning:** **Hehehe I don't think this is really a warning but okay here it goes... Too dramatic and tragic on the end so better have a pack of tissue beside you... I'm kinda O.A here hehehe**

**Title:** 12 Days

**Summary: **What if you only have twelve days more to be with the people you love? How will you save time to be with them more? or How will they save you from time?

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship and Tragedy

Seirin treats each other like family and how usual family goes there's a Mom and there's a Dad with was the Coach and the Captain, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei. Just kidding, Riko stands as their sister, not the eldest but as the youngest. Being the little sister of the family of course there's the annoying-overprotective elder brothers.

The family became more bigger when five more members were added to them, the wild tiger, the invisible man, and the three musketeers. They were happy with each other. Everytime they fought against a Miracle, that Miracle becomes a part of the family too.

After the Inter-high and Winter Cup, their family lived in peace and joy with their own teams. It was Sunday, no classes but Seirin decided to meet each other and have fun.

"So why did we came here again?" the black-haired Point Guard of Seirin asked the Captain beside him

"Well don't ask me go and ask Teppei" Izuki looked around to find the tall brunette

"His not even here yet" Izuki chuckled to himself shortly

"HELLO EVERYONE!" they heard a loud goofish voice loud enough to caught their attention in fact its not only him he was with the dynamic duo Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya

"Kiyoshi what took you guys so long?" Koganei asked a bit disappointed

"Oh~" the tall brunette laughed scratching his hair "I went to get Riko first" he said goofishly as he continued to scratch his hair

"Where is she?" their Captain who wore glasses asked

"Kagetora-sensei told me she's not there and that she left earlier" Teppei removed his large hands from his hair as his eyes locked on his teammates gaze

"So why did you called us to meet here Kiyoshi?" Tsuchida approached the taller male as he asked him plainly and the brunette guy showed an innocent face and paused

"I just want to have fun that's all" Teppei responded innocently at his teammates "Just like we usually do" Teppei smiled at their faces

They went to Maji Burger where they play around like how boys do. Kagami was just so busy eating his burgers when _**Nigou**_ took a bite on the one he was eating

"Damn it! _**Nigou**_!" Kagami cursed as he watched the puppy smiled at his face he felt like the dog was teasing him and he went on to his business

"Wait is that Kantoku?" Koganei pointed a girl outside wearing a white t-shirt and plain pants standing in the corner of the streets, all of them turned to where Koga was pointing

"I think it is Kantoku" the bluenette boy with the puppy earlier beside him agreed after seing the figure of the pointed girl

"I go get her" Teppei smiled at them before standing from his chair

"I'll come with you" the team's Captain used his napkin before standing from their table and followed the taller male

They left Maji Burger and approached the girl Koganei pointed

"Riko" Teppei grabbed at girls shoulders to turned her to face him. Indeed it was Riko, but something was wrong. At the moment Riko turned to Teppei, the two males noticed her eyes, it was red like she cried and her lips was pale

"RIKO WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU HURT? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING" Teppei's voice was really worried and concerned for their Kantoku, he grabbed her on both shoulders and look her straight to her big round watery eyes

"Riko are you alright?" the worried Captain placed a hand on her shoulder to lessen her tears. Riko look up at the two males in front of her, then her eyes began to burst in tears she lowered her head and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Then she jumped to hug the two teens in front of her. the boys was surprised to her sudden burst of tears and that she hugged them. But Teppei brushed the bad thoughts that flew on his mind and started to be a friend to her by returning the hug. While the stubborn Captain swallowed his pride and hugged her tightly as the brunette girl cried on their shoulders.

The other Seirin members saw the scene and rush to them for some help

"What happened here?" the raven-haired Point Guard asked worried at their Kantoku

"Kantoku are you alright?" Koganei asked with his cat face a bit childishly worried

"KANTOKU WHY A-" before he could even finish his sentence Kuroko stopped him. Riko broke the hug and rubbed her eyes before glancing to her boys

"I'm fine guys, you don't have to worry too much I'm not a child anymore" Riko muttered as she pouted at everyone and look away. Teppei laughed

"That's right! That's right!" he stopped then patted Riko's head "But you're still our little sister" Teppei smiled as he usually do then Riko smiled at them that caused them to stopped breathing

"What?" Riko asked innocently and childishly at the group of boys that surrounds her

"Oh Nothing" all of them looked away from her shyly then she continued to smile at her boys.

"Let's go guys" she patted Teppei's back before walking pass them all with a bright smile

_**'That's weird'**_ they all though the same because she would smile nearly wickedly but now she smiles like everything is so happy and bright. But her boys brushed that though away, they looked at each other before following their 'little sister's' tracks

**-Day 1-**

**Monday-**

It was a lovely day, a figure a of a girl sleeping deeply on her bed. The sun beaming on her face which wake her up, she go ahead to her daily procedures and dressed herself up with their school uniform. She went downstairs and met up with her Dad on the kitchen

"Good morning Dad" Riko was smiling softly at her Dad who was drinking coffee while reading a newspaper

"Yeah you too" Kagetora was still reading the newspaper not giving his daughter a look

"Bye Dad" Riko waved her hands

"You didn't even have breakfast yet" Kagetora finally gave her a look, a worried one then his brunette daughter turned back to face him

"Yeah I have to go but I'll come back early I promise" Riko smiled before turning around to leave. Kagetora continued to read the news when he felt his daughter's presence beside him with her lips on his cheeks and her arms was looped to her father's shoulders"BYE DAD! I LOVE YOU" Riko shouted as she waved her hands a 'good bye'. Her Dad was confused and worried at the same time

"Be home early okay!" Kagetora shouted as he heard the door opened

"I WILL!" he heard her replied then the door closed

Riko was running through the hallway of school to her classroom. Finally she arrived to her destination. She was panting, gasping for more air as she opened the door.

"Riko?" the worried brunette guy asked but his face was more surprised than worried. Riko slowly turned to where Teppei was sitting even though she was tired but she managed to smile at everyone in the class

Hyuuga, the team Captain was worried yet he didn't show any hint of it to anyone not even to Teppei. Even at practice Riko is still acting weird by smiling without a reason. Right after practice

"Kantoku want to come with us were going to Maji Burger for dinner" Izuki invited her politely and plainly

"Oh~ I'm sorry guys" she was smiling as she arrange her things on her bag "I told my Dad I would be home early today and I also want to have dinner with him" Riko hang her bag on her shoulder then started to be deep in though "Mmmm, what about tomorrow?" she smiled again

"Oh~ sure, loved too" Izuki smiled back at her

"Okay bye!" at the word 'bye' she nearly squeal like a girl

_**'There it goes again, her weird actions and smiles'**_ Hyuuga thought

Riko arrived back home, she immediately spotted her Dad in the living room watching NBA games. She sneaked on his back

"I'M BACK!" Riko shouted surprising her Dad, she looped her arms around her Dad

"Oh~ Riko, you got me" they laughed. He tilted his head to side to take a good at his precious daughter, she was smiling at him. Then Kagetora's smile faded when he realized something

"What's wrong?" Riko asked innocently at her Dad's face

"Are you dating someone?" Kagetora suddenly brought up the topic

"What?" Riko asked in confusion

"Is it _**Four eyes**_?" Riko absolutely know who he was referring

"No" she flatly answered

"What about _**Ditzy boy**_?" he continued to ask

"No Dad, I'm not dating anyone I promise" she responded and pressed her cheeks on her Father's cheek

"Are you sick?" Kagetora suddenly asked

"What? Dad no" Riko chuckled at the question "Let's go get dinner" Riko suggested then she released her Father

**-Day 2-**

**Tuesday-**

The next day, after doing what she do everyday, she kissed her Dad 'good bye' on his cheek then headed to school. Riko was acting weird at class and even at practice. Izuki approached Riko on the benches

"About dinner?" Izuki started,

"Don't worry I'll be coming with you guys" Riko responded with a warm smile

Right after practice they went to Maji Burger. Where all of Seirin chatted and laughed

"Oh~ wait" Riko stood and took a few steps away from her chair and dialed her Father "Um Dad I'm with my team I won't be coming to dinner today" her voice was normal but her smile was different, her boys was obviously listening

"It's okay just be back after dinner, okay?" Kagetora commanded

"Okay I will, bye Dad" she hang up and put her phone back to her pockets. She sat back to her chair

"Oh~ Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" they all turned around to see the blonde friend of Kuroko

"Hello Kise-kun" Riko waved her hands at him happily

"Hey there Rikocchi" Kise smiled at Riko bright and so did she "Wait you look different Rikocchi" Kise leaned his face on Riko who moved back away from him

"What?" Riko asked childishly

"You look more cute today" Kise smiled again

"Why are you here Kise-kun?" the bluenette shadow asked the blonde

"Oh was just passing by when I saw you guys here" Kise responded as he withdrawn his face from Riko

"By the way are you busy tomorrow?" all of Seirin was stunned when they heard Riko asked Kise

"No, why?" Kise asked a bit confused

"I was wondering if you want to have dinner tomorrow" their brunette Kantoku was asking politely not girly

"Is it a date Rikocchi?" Kise teased as he leaned on her again

"No silly" Riko chuckled at Kise's face

"Then why would you ask me out?" Kise asked childishly still on the same position

"I just want to spend some time with you guys" Riko looked away slowly as she replied

"Okay then I'll pick you up after practice" Kise agreed smiling back at her

**-Day 3-**

**Wednesday-**

Riko's boys was on their drills again when the blonde came

"Hello everybody!" the blonde greeted everyone

"I though you said you'll come by _**after**_ practice" Kagami emphasize the word 'after'

"Nothing I just thought on going early" Kise explained happily

Right after practice, Kise invited her to his house where Kise helped her to cook their meal and it was delicious. Kise also noticed the changes Hyuuga noticed but instead of mentioning he hid his suspension. Right after dinner, Kise escorted Riko home

"See you next time" the brunette girl bid farewell at the blonde "Umm Ryouta?" Kise stopped he was feeling happy

"Yes?" he turned back to her

"Is it okay to call you that way?" she asked plainly

"Of course it's much mor better than 'Kise-kun' " he smiled at her softly then she approached him slowly and hugged him

"Good bye Ryouta" she whispered weakly almost in tears

"What's wrong?" Kise pulled back and asked her worriedly

"I'm fine" she assured the blonde she reached for the knob of the door when she missed it, Kise was riddled and worried

"Here let me help you" Kise stood behind Riko and lightly placed his hands on top of hers. He turned the knob and smiled at Riko

"Thanks well see you" Riko smiled before closing the door slowly. Kise walked away still puzzled he then remembered what happened earlier

_**'I hope she's okay'**_ Kise turned back to check on Riko's house and smiled softly before leaving

**-Day 4-**

**Thursday-**

Riko was standing beside Teppei at practice watching the others then suddenly Riko almost fell but Teppei was able to prevent it

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Teppei was holding her shoulders and was trying to caught her gaze

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" Riko stood straight and walk away when a tanned male with blue hair

"Yo" the tall tanned male smirked

"What are you doing here **AHOMINE**!" the redhead male shouted sarcastically at the tanned one

"Non of your business **BAKAGAMI**" the tanned guy just smirked and teased the other male

"Oh hello Aomine-kun" Riko waved her hand at Aomine "Eh? Where's Momoi-san?" Riko asked in confusion and shock

"I escaped from her, she keeps nagging around all day" the tanned male approached Riko and sat on the bench near her "I just want a break" Aomine said as he stretched his arms

"You're such a basketball junkie" Riko pouted

"Where did that came from?" Aomine protested weakly and lazily

"Here let me help you with that" Riko went to Aomine's back and massaged his shoulders

"Ughh to the left" Aomine was feeling uneasy

"Here?" Riko asked like a mother

"YEAH! That's the spot" Aomine felt ease and leaned his back on Riko "_**God**_, you're good at this" he look straight on Riko's eyes. Other eyes watched them as they listen

"That guy is really annoying" Kagami thightens his grip and gritted his teeth

"Your good now" Riko removed her hands and patted him on his left shoulder

"Wait" Riko turned back to him but he was shy to say the word

"Okay fine, take it off" all of Seirin jaw dropped and was stunned. They were about to react when Aomine took off his shirt that revealed his muscular tanned skin. He lay his body on the bench on top of his abs. Riko slightly blushed, then she proceed to massaging him. Aomine moaned

"Yeah that's it, right there, there" Aomine silenced himself and they realized he was fast asleep

"Wake up Daiki" Riko whispered on Aomine's ears

"What? I can't move... I don't wanna move.. Please don't stop, do it again" the tanned ace mumbled sleepily and lazily

"Okay but just for a few minutes okay?" Riko said

"Hmmp" Aomine hummed in agreement. So Riko continued and as what was said, she stopped after about 5 minutes she was finished on massaging Aomine's shoulders, back, and legs. Aomine stood up to put on his shirt again and patted Riko's head

"Thank you, I feel better now" Aomine thanked her

"Just don't over use your body next time and if you do.." Riko paused, Seirin thought that they knew what was next but they're all wrong "I'll be happy to help you" Riko smiled, Aomine felt uneasy again

"Okay, that's cool" he was unsure of what to say but the words suddenly slipped from his tongue "Wanna go out?" Aomine asked

"Sure" Riko agreed happily. Aomine walked Riko to her house after Seirin's practice, when they arrived at Riko's front door

"Why don't we go out often?" Aomine asked shyly as he scratched his hair

"That's okay with me, but I want Momoi to come too" Aomine was confused

"Why is that?" he asked as he shoved his hands on his pockets and smiled devilishly

"Because I will miss you all" She smiled at the tall tanned guy who was still confused of her words. The brunette girl suddenly approached Aomine to hug him, he was stunned "Be sure to continue what was right" Riko whispered but he can hear her

"And what was that suppose to mean?" he smirked as he returned the hug

"You have to know it yourself" they stayed that way "I like you" Aomine's eyes widen before Riko pulled away and bid farewell

_**'What's goin on with her?'**_ he asked himself but he smiled also before leaving

**-Day 5-**

**Friday-**

After practice, Riko decided to buy a popsicle on the convenience store

"Oh Riko-chin?" she immediately turned to the tall male with long violet locks

"Murasakibara-kun?" she was surprised to see the miracle at that place. The giant Center was holding a bag of junk food

They decided to visit a park and chat there. They sat on a bench after a few conversations about basketball and their lives Murasakibara leaned his head on Riko's shoulder

"I'm sleepy Riko-chin" the tall male mumbled childishly

"You can lean on me always Atsushi" she responded

**-Day 7- **

**Sunday-**

It was still early in the morning when Riko went to a café shop when she saw the redhead Captain of the GoM

"Akashi-kun" Riko called out waving her hands at him. The redhead male sat on the opposite chair and observed her "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Akashi's face was still emotionless yet intimidating

"Yeah of course" Riko answered nervously

"You know you can't to lie to me" Riko was quiet "But I force you to talk" Akashi finished his coffee and left his money on the table then he stood up "See you around Riko" Akashi turned to leave but he stopped when he heard Riko's voice

"Bye Akashi-sama" he was stunned in confusion and shock but his face was still blank then he continued to leave

**-Day 12-**

**Friday-**

Riko was absent the other day, Midorima Shintarou decided to visit Seirin because Akashi advised him to come since Sunday he thought about. And since Oha asa predicted

_**Cancers are very lucky today, obey any command, request, or suggestion do not doubt them as long as you have your lucky item a jasmine flower and you don't have to worry about anything. Although at the end of the day you will encounter a problem from an Aquarius so help them okay!**_

Right when he arrived at Seirin gym they were practicing but then he discovered that Riko ditched school since yesterday. He was heading home when he noticed someone he know

"Aida-san?" he was surprised

"Midorima-kun? what are you doing here?" Riko asked weakly she was pale. Midorima's gaze went down to her toe she was skinny than usual. He noticed a paper on her hand it was crumpled and her eyes was red either

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Midorima asked, Riko tried to look away

"Don't worry I'm alright, want to have something to drink?" Riko changed the topic and tried to show a smile but it end up weak. She took a step forward when she fell unconscious. Midorima was able to caught her in his arms

"Riko?! Riko?!" he dropped his lucky item and lifted her in his arms, he rushed to the nearest hospital, his Father's hospital "HELP! PLEASE HELP US!" Midorima called for help and the nurses immediately took her to the emergency room

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Kise

"Midorimacchi wha-" Kise wasn't finished yet

"Kise call all of Seirin and GoM and tell them to call Riko's Dad right away" Midorima was nervous and worried "Tell them to come to my Father's hospital" Midorima instructed

"What? Why?" Kise asked

"Just do it!" Midorima shouted and was breathing heavily

"Okay, okay" Midorima hang up

After a few minutes the other members of the GoM and Seirin was rushing through the hallways and met up with Midorima sitting on the hallway chair

"What happened?" Kise asked

"It's Aida-san" Midorima mumbled then the door of the emergency room opened, all of them approached Midorima's Dad

"Where is my daughter I need to see my daughter!" Riko's dad was rushing to them all

"Please sir calm down" one nurse said politely to Kagetora

"Father? How is she?" Midorima asked worried about the girl inside, his father inhaled deeply as he adjusted his glasses and patted his son's shoulders

"I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it" all of them jaw dropped, stunned, and speechless "There's a tumor that grew somewhere in the occipital lobe which affected her visual stimuli" their worlds teared to pieces upon hearing the news

The next day, all of them went to the cemetery. A group of 7 multi-color haired teens, the defending champions, a raven-haired male teen and a loving father wore black. All of them cried, they mourn, they're in pain of her lost. They all mourn for the death of their precious little sister/daughter. Aida Riko.

_**'Rikocchi your so mean, you never told what you are feeling I should have given you my bank savings for your operation' **_Kise's eyes bursted into tears _**'We'll miss you, I will miss you. I promise I'll visit you everyday'**_ Kise dropped a yellow flower to her grave as he cried

_**'You told me you like me, but you didn't tell me what kind of 'I like you' you were mentioning'**_ Aomine thought _**'But I would like to say that I like you too and that I will always visit you here to say that I like you too and to update you on how I'm doing in basketball' **_Aomine dropped a blue flower and tried to control his emotions

_**'Kantoku, I know I'm not a very obedient ace but' **_ Kagami scratched his nape and inhaled for air _**'I always want to spend time with you. I'll visit everyday to make that happen, I'll miss you'**_ he paused_** 'Riko'**_ he dropped a white flower

_**'Hey Kantoku, it's me Kuroko. We could have helped you if you have said anything but I think it was our fault cause we didn't notice it right away that you're in pain. I will always visit you here, Riko-san'**_ Kuroko dropped a white flower

_**'Riko, I thank you for entering my life. But I would've made you stay longer in it if I could have helped you'**_ Teppei can't hold it any longer_** 'I Love you always and I will always be here for you'**_ Teppei cried and dropped his flower for her

_**'Kantoku, you have always been in here in our hearts thought you're not physically with us. We'll miss you'**_ Hyuuga dropped his flower

_**'Riko-chin, you told me 'you can always lean on me' I don't mind if you would always show yourself to me cause you're important to me. I'll miss you'**_ Murasakibara dropped his violet flower for her

_**'Riko, we are in misery, despair of your lost. I'm certain that we will see each other again and I will always look up to that day'**_ Akashi dropped a red flower to her

_**'My princess, my precious daughter. I could have prevented your sickness if you have told me. You will always be in my heart. I hope you're with your mother, I hope you're happy where ever you are'**_ Kagetora cried as he gave her the flower he was holding

_**'It's me, Midorima'**_ he put his right hand inside his pockets _**'You didn't told me your condition, I could have asked my Father to give you a treatment for your tumor. But you choose to stay in silence. I respect that, but I didn't have the chance to tell you that I Like you not because you are exactly my type but it's because you are the girl who made me happy'**_ Midorima paused _**'Yesterday, my lucky item was a jasmine flower.**_ _**'Ri' means jasmine and 'Ko' means child'**_ he picked a jasmine flower from his pocket _**'I searched for this flower yesterday but it came to me on its own. I believe that God has a reason for everything he does, so I know we will meet again someday'**_ Midorima brought down one knee to gently drop the jasmine flower.

"Until next time. Riko" he whispered before they leave

**AN: AWW *sobs, sobs* I can't stop crying... So~ what do you guys think? I know it's a bit O.A but I need to know your opinions too... So I will accept request again even if it's a otp or brotp... Sorry for the mistakes... See yeah!**


End file.
